Same as Hate and Love
by stikifingurz
Summary: Hermoine and Ron have been going out. Harry's tired of it. He turns to someone who feels the same way he does: Draco Malfoy.


stikifingurz: Hello! New fic! Hopefully, it's good. Please review and tell me what you think. 

Harry sat glumly in the Great Hall. He sulked as he stared down at his plate. For some reason, he didn't feel like eating anything. He was sitting next to his two best friends in Hogwarts, who were kissing each other heartily. Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table, where Cho was sitting. Cho apparently saw him and blushed. She turned away and pretended to talk with her friends. Harry sighed. Ron and Hermoine had been together since who knows when. He hated them for that, but was yet, happy. He slammed his goblet down, attracting attention of the entire Great Hall. Ron and Hermoine stopped kissing and looked at Harry, curiously. Harry stood up abruptly. 

"Harry," said Hermoine. "What's the matter? If you don't feel well, maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey." 

"I'm fine," he shot back, angrily. 

Harry walked quickly out of the Great Hall. He had no idea why he was so angry. Just a small feeling deep down told him he should be. But why? He felt hundreds of eyes staring at him. He felt himself turn red. He made futile attempts to avoid eye contact but he did with the person he least wanted to: Draco Malfoy. 

Draco smirked as Harry looked away quickly. Draco watched as The Boy Who Lived walked out. He got up slowly to follow him. Crabbe and Goyle had gotten up for thirds. Draco rolled his eyes. _Those two are useless at times._

He walked out, following Harry as close as possible. He saw the Gryffindor turn a corner, in which he had to progress to a light jog to catch up. When he arrived at Harry's side, Harry shot an angry look at him. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" 

"Why so angry, _Potter_?" Malfoy asked, putting as much emphasis on the boy's name. 

Harry scowled. "None of your business." 

"Everything's my business," Malfoy sneered. 

"How about wiping that sneer off your face, Malfoy? Your mother looks as though she has dung under her nose." 

Draco turned a slight shade of pink. "Maybe because her nose is so sensitive that she smelled you miles away." 

Harry glared at him. "Or was it you?" 

Draco flushed a deep red now. "Don't you dare insult my mother!" 

"Then leave me alone!" 

At the same moment, Professor McGonagall turned onto the corner in the hall of which they were in. She looked at them, sternly. 

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. What is all this yelling about? If you're going to be loud, please go outside or I will have to take points off both houses." 

Harry scowled again before turning away. Draco followed him. But Harry went into the Gryffindor common room. Draco waited casually outside. Harry came back out, holding his Firebolt. Draco's eyes lit up. 

"Good idea, Potter. Let's fly around outside." 

"Why do you want to be with me?" 

"I thought maybe we could practice our Quidditch moves." 

"Go away." 

"That's not very nice to say, Potter." 

Draco grabbed Harry by the robes and dragged him to the Slytherin common room. Harry kicked and fought as hard as he could, but he underestimated Draco's strength. Draco dragged him around to get his Nimbus 2001. 

"Let's go, Potter." 

"Get your hands off my robes." 

They arrived outside when Draco released his grip on Harry's robes. Draco mounted his broom. Harry sighed. He knew there was no way he could avoid Draco anymore. He mounted his broom and kicked off, soaring as high as he could. Draco followed him closely behind. 

"Why do you keep following me?" Harry looked at Draco, coldly. 

"Because," Malfoy gave no other answer. 

What took just milliseconds, Draco tackled Harry off his broom as both boys went falling down. Surrounding students let out gasps and shrieks. They hit the ground, both unconscious. 

***

Harry woke up to find himself in the hospital wing. He struggled to get up but couldn't. He looked at himself and squinted. He was wearing 2 slings: one arm and one leg. He looked at the bed next to his. There was Draco. Draco had the same injuries as Harry. Harry put his glasses on and looked at his bedside table. There were sweets as get-well gifts. He smiled. Ron had sent him a Dungbomb along with some Chocolate Frogs. Hermoine sent a card with some every flavoured beans. Hagrid sent a bag of mixed candies, including Lemon Drops and Cockroach Clusters. Harry laughed quietly. Just then, Madam Pomfrey hurried in, fussing over their injuries. 

"Oh, good, you're awake. Professory McGonagall will see you now." 

Madam Pomfrey bustled off, still fussing. Professor McGonagall walked in, with Ron and Hermoine. 

"Harry!" Hermoine smiled. "You're okay!" 

"I got your broom, Harry, I took it upstairs and put it in your trunk." Ron said, grinning. 

"Mr. Potter, what happened to you?" 

"Er...must have fell off my broom," Harry responded, quickly. For some reason, he didn't want to tell her that Draco knocked him off. 

"Oh, dear, Mr. Potter. You do realize this will result in having you from Quidditch for 3 weeks!" 

"3 weeks?!" 

"Yes, Mr. Potter. After falling off your broom, I should think that you stay off of it for a while. You'll recover within a week but won't be flying for another two. The same goes with Mr. Malfoy." 

"But the Quidditch match against-" 

"No need to worry, Mr. Potter. Ms. Weasley will take your place. I must admit she is getting good." 

Harry was disappointed. 

"Oh come on, Harry. It's not that bad. Ginny is really good-" Hermoine started. She got a slight glare from Harry. "But she's nothing compared to you, no offense." 

Harry leaned back and started sulking. Everything was going wrong. He was losing his two best friends because of a love relationship between them. He was instructed to say away from Quidditch for 3 weeks. And Draco kept following him around. He reached over and helped himself to a Chocolate Frog. 

He heard a small moan coming from his right. He looked over and saw Draco struggling to sit upright. Professor McGonagall rushed over to him. She told him the same she told Harry. Draco didn't take it so well. 

"WHAT?!" He yelled so loud it woke some birds outside the closed windows. "NO WAY!! I AM NOT STAYING AWAY FROM FLYING FOR THREE WEEKS!" 

"No yelling, Mr. Malfoy. Or I will subtract points." 

Draco lowered his voice immediately. "It only takes me a week to heal. Why do I have to stay off the broom for 3?" 

"Because, Mr. Malfoy, after falling off your broom, I should think that you stay off of it for a while. " 

Draco muttered under his breath and finally accepted it. He looked over at Harry, who was stuffing himself with sweets from the bedside table. Draco looked at his. He had nothing. He scowled and watched Professor McGonagall leave. Madam Pomfrey came in. 

"You two! Shoo! Let them rest!" 

Ron and Hermoine said bye to Harry and left. Madam Pomfrey looked sternly at Harry and Draco. 

"Nothing out of you two. Get rest. You'll need it to heal." 

She walked out. Draco sighed as he leaned back. Something fell in his lap. He sat up abruptly. There was a Chocolate Frog. He looked over at Harry, who tossed another Chocolate Frog over. 

"Now you have something," Harry said, his lips barely moving. 

Draco looked at the boy. It felt awkward. "Er...thanks." 

Harry nodded. He sat back and closed his eyes. 

"Why?" 

Harry sat up again. "Huh?" 

"Why'd you give them to me?" 

"You have none." 

"Oh, I guess that's reasonable." 

Angelina rushed in and ran to Harry. She looked mad. "Harry! What did you do to yourself?!" 

"Er...fell off my broom?" 

"I knocked him off," came a voice. 

Both Harry and Angelina turned around. It was Draco. 

"Harry! McGonagall just told me that you'll be away from Quidditch for 3 weeks! How could you do this? With the match against-" 

"I know," Harry said. 

"Hurry up and get yourself healed. We need you back on the field. If Oliver were here, he'd go ballastic! But he's gone now and I'm captain. Now, Harry, I don't want to sound too much like Oliver but I'm sorry! Quidditch means so much to me and winning the Quidditch cup, being my last year and all..." 

Angelina trailed off. Harry nodded, understandingly. 

"Okay, I get the point. You can go now. I need rest to heal." 

Angelina grinned at Harry and ran out. Draco laughed. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," Draco muttered. 

He got out of bed and walked to Harry's. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry lay there in shock. Did Draco Malfoy just kiss him or was he imagining all this? Draco, realizing Harry didn't respond, kissed him again, this time, on the cheek. Draco thought to himself, what am I doing? He looked down on the boy. Harry stared at him for a moment, then turned away. Draco frowned and went back to his bed. Thinking of what he had just done, he fell asleep. 

stikifingurz: Yeah, it's kinda a HG/RW and HP/DM fic. Please review with your opinion! 


End file.
